Rencarnation
by WickedFan2003
Summary: Did Melena come back as Elphaba's daughter?
1. Chapter 1

Adrina was sitting in her bedroom early that morning it was 6 am she didn't want to wake her parents up, she just sat there on her bed and thought about that dream she had.

Half an hour passed and Elphaba walked into her 5 year old daughter's bedroom Adrina looked up and smiled "Mama." Elphaba sat down next to her daughter "Good morning sweetie, did you sleep well?" Adrina nodded "That's good." Elphaba replied kissing her daughter's forehead before picking her up and carrying her downstairs.

Adrina was sitting at the table eating her breakfast I'll tell Mama about the dream after I'm done eating

Elphaba was sitting on the couch in the parlor knitting until her daughter walked in.

"Mama." Elphaba looked from her knitting "What is it Addy?" Adrina took a deep breath "I had a dream about dying last night." Elphaba puts her half-knitted sweater aside and motioned her daughter to come closer once she was close enough she lifted Adrina onto her lap.

"What was happening in your dream sweetie?" she asked "I was in pain." Adrina started Elphaba wanted to know more "In pain?" Adrina nodded "I was in bed feeling a lot of pain there was a bald man, and a green little girl like you, there was also a baby and I died."

Elphaba couldn't believe what she was hearing that sounded like the night when her own mother died giving birth to her little sister Nessa.

"Is that it?" Adrina nodded Elphaba stroked her daughter's hair "Don't worry Adrina you're safe now Papa, Aunt Glinda, Aunt Nessa, Uncle Boq, and I won't let anything happen to you."

"Even Grandma and Grandpa?" Adrina asked her mother Elphaba smiled at her daughter "Yes even Grandma and Grandpa, go get change now, okay?" "Okay!" Adrina beamed Elphaba kissed her forehead lifts her daughter from her lap so she can change from her pink nightgown with birds on them.

Fiyero walked in to see his wife "Morning my sweet." he smiled kissing her on the lips "Yero I need to talk to you." Fiyero sat down next to her "What is it?"

"Adrina had a dream about dying." Fiyero looked confused "Really?" Elphaba touched his hand and continued speaking "not just any dream about dying she had a dream that was similar to my mother dying giving birth to Nessa."


	2. Chapter 2

Elphaba sat on her bed alone thinking about the dream that her daughter told her. She remembers the night that her mother died and how much it has hurt her, but it hurt her father even more.

_Frex was in his bedroom weeping about his wife's recent death until he heard a knocking on the door "Papa?" he didn't answer "Papa?" he didn't answer again "Papa?" "Go away Elphaba!" "Okay, bye." He didn't want his daughter to see him cry he didn't even wanted to be reminded of Melena._

Adrina was sitting in the garden tracing a flower with her finger and smiled until she heard her mother calling her "Adrina?" she trotted to her mother was waiting by the door and went inside. Elphaba guided her daughter to the living room sitting on an armchair pulling her daughter onto her lap.

"Adrina remember about the dream that you told me this morning?" Adrina nodded "Yeah?" "Was it the first time that you had this dream?" Adrina shook her head Elphaba was surprised she was curious and wanted to know how many time her daughter had this dream.

"How many time have you had this dream?" she asked her daughter "Four." Adrina answered her mother holding up four fingers "That's it?" Adrina nodded, "Okay, you can go play now." Adrina hopped off her mother's lap and left the room.

Elphaba stood up when Galinda walked in "Elphie, Fiyero told me that you him about the dream Adrina had." Elphaba nodded "And this wasn't the first time that she had this dream.

Galinda's eyes had widened "Really?" her green friend nodded "how many times has she had this dream?" "Four."

Galinda was hesitant to ask but she had to "Do you think maybe...umm.." Elphaba looked at the blonde confusedly "What?" Galinda breathed "That Your mother came back as your daughter?"


	3. Chapter 3

Elphaba scowled couldn't believed what her best friend just asked her, her deceased mother coming back as her daughter? Galinda knew how much Melena's death affected Elphaba as a child and it still affects her today.

"Why would you ask something like that?!" she snapped and Galinda backed away. "I..I.."

"You what?!" Elphaba was on a rage "You honestly think my mother who died in childbirth with my sister came back as my daughter?! You know how much her death affected me as a child and you have the nerve to come and ask me that?!"  
"Elphie I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry."

"Just leave me alone!" Elphaba stormed off nudging her best friend to the side and walked up to the master bedroom.

Elphaba closed the bedroom door flopped down onto the bed letting out a sob. She dearly missed her mother she was the only person that loved her and kept her smiling. She was the only one to see past her green skin. After her death Frex became extremely neglectful not wanting anything to do with his own daughter.

She was really lonely and her only companions were animals, squirrels, chipmunks, rabbits, cats, dogs, birds etc.

They didn't care about her green skin, in fact they didn't care about it at all.

She spent most of her free time at her mother's grave growing up even past midnight and her father won't even ask where she has been.

Just then Adrina walked into the bedroom carrying her plush rabbit wanting to cuddle with her mother.

"Mama?" Elphaba turned her head and looked at her daughter wiping her cheeks not wanting Adrina to see her cry.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can I cuddle with you?" Elphaba nodded "Yes sweetie." Adrina got on the bed and snuggled into her mother's embrace dozing off quietly.

Elphaba lightly rubbed her daughter's head careful not to wake her and gently kissed her hair and fell asleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Fiyero walked in and found his wife and daughter sleeping when Elphaba woke up.

"Hey Fae."

"Hi"

"Galinda told me what happened."  
"She did?"

"Yup."

"Should I say that I'm sorry."

"What do you think?"

"Fine." Elphaba got up from her bed gently picked Adrina up from her bed making sure not to wake her up and handed her to Fiyero.

"Yero, take her to her room please." he nodded carrying their daughter to her bedroom.

Elphaba knew where to find Galinda, she walked into the pink sewing room where Galinda was busy designing another dress.

Elphaba took a deep breath and went straight over to Galinda's desk

"Galinda."

Not wanting to look up "Knock first and then come in." she said coldly

Elphaba walked back to the door and knocked.

"Come in." Elphaba went back to the desk to apologize "Galinda...I'm sorry for snapping at you like that and I might have overreacted a little."

"A LITTLE?!" Galinda shot up from her desk Elphaba sighed "Okay, a lot." Galinda continued to give her friend a dirty look "You can be a big meanie sometimes!"

"I know I can and I'm really sorry, please forgive me." giving her friend a sorry look

Galinda gave a disgusted look "Don't give me that face and those eyes and..." Galinda just sighed she knew she couldn't stay mad at her "I just can't stay mad at you, I forgive you."

The two embraced and smiled

"So what dress are you making this time?"

Galinda held up a white sundress "It's for Adrina, do you think she'll like it?"

Elphaba smiled "Of course she will she loves all the outfits that you make for her."

"Where is she?"

"Sleeping."

"Just like her father."

"That's true!"


	5. Chapter 5

Elphaba was sitting in the royal parlor reading a book to Adrina who was in her lap when Samira and Nessarose came in.

"Elphaba can I talk to you alone?" Samira asked her daughter-in-law Elphaba nodded then turned to her granddaughter "Adrina how about you have Aunt Nessa read to you?".

"Okay." Adrina said brightly as she crawled onto her aunt's lap as they went into another room.

Samira sat down next Elphaba "Yero and Galinda told me about the dreams Adrina has been having and the possibilities of her being a reincarnation of Melena"

Elphaba held her tongue not wanting to snap at her mother-in-law.

"I don't want to upset you." Samira continued "I know how much Melena's death affected you as a child and how Frex was neglectful of you."

Elphaba sighed "I don't know if that's true or not, heck I don't know if that's even possible."

"I know dearest, I have the same feelings as you do."

"The thing is how do we really know if my mother came back as Adrina?"

"Look for these signs adult-like behavior, specific past-life memories, traumatic memories, night terrors, advanced skills, morbid drawings of their death, memories of the period 'between lives', and talking about her earlier mother."

"Okay." Elphaba nodded.

The two found Nessa and Adrina in the living room playing together "Adrina," Elphaba called Adrina turned to her mother "Auntie Galinda has a surprise for you."

"Aunt Nessa and I were playing."

Samira smiled at her granddaughter "But you'll like this surprise." "Adrina we can play later okay?" Nessa told her niece.

"Okay, I love you, you're my favorite aunt!" Adrina smiled brightly.

"Aww I love you too!" Nessa cupped her niece's cheek and kissed her forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

Adrina tried on the white sundress her godmother made for standing in front of the mirror squealing. "I love it! I love it! I love it! I love it!" Galinda smiled at her goddaughter "I'm happy that you love it."

"I love it!" Adrina threw her arms around her godmothers legs hugging her and Galinda picked her up and kissed her cheek.

Elphaba smiled and started playing with her daughter's hair "Do you want to change back into your clothes?"

Adrina shook her head really hard "No I wanna wear it." Elphaba shrugged "Okay."

Adrina turned to her godmother "Thank you Auntie Galinda!" "Aww, your welcome sweetheart." Galinda smiled kissing the side of her head.

Samira had pulled Elphaba aside for a moment "Well so far there's defiantly no adult-like behavior." Elphaba nodded in agreement "We just have to wait and see what happens." Samira could tell that her daughter-in-law sounded desperate.

"Okay, what's wrong? I know a worried face when I see one." Elphaba didn't want to tell Samira what's up but she has no other choice but to tell her.

"Well, I was kind of...sort of...hoping that Adrina would be a reincarnation of my mother." Elphaba swallowed really hard unknowing of Samira's response.

"I don't know hon, there's a 50/50 chance that she might have come back or not." Elphaba nodded "I know."

Later that night Elphaba went into the parlor and found Adrina sleeping in Boq's arms with Nessa sitting right next to him watching her niece sleep so peacefully.

Boq turned his head "Oh Elph, do you want me to take her to her room?" Elphaba shook her head "No it's alright I'll take her." Boq carefully handed Adrina to her mother carefully not to wake her up.

Elphaba changed her daughter into her nightgown placed her stuffed rabbit next to her tucked them both in and gently kissed her forehead.

"Hi Fae" Fiyero said as he walked into the master bedroom, Elphaba got up from the bed and walked over to her husband and felt his embrace.

"Yero, what if Adrina really is a reincarnation of my mother."

"I don't know Fae, I really don't know."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Elphaba sat on the couch in the living room sitting next to Nessa who had Adrina on her lap along with her plush rabbit reading a fairytale. Galinda walked in carrying a makeup kit when they finished reading.

"Adrina?" The three of them looked up when Galinda called her goddaughter. "Do you want to learn more beauty tips from me?"

"Oh god." Elphaba face palmed

"Yeah!" Adrina said cheerfully

"Oh hush Fabala." Nessa scolded Galinda sided with Nessa "Yeah what she said!" Galinda took Adrina's hand and helped her hop off Nessa's lap and they went straight to Galinda's room.

Nessa turned to her sister "Fabala.."  
"I'm sorry I just don't like any girly activity."

"and Adrina can't enjoy it?"

"Galinda's the one who got her into it in the first place first you and then Adrina just look at your nails!"

"I know they're pretty!" Nessa smiled as she held up her hands then turned serious "So did Adrina have any memories about her past life?"

"So far no."

"Maybe she is a reincarnation of our mother maybe she's not."

"And what if she is?"

"Then that would be pretty awesome."

"And if she isn't"

"Then she isn't and accept the fact that our mother is never coming back. People die Fabala and you know that." Elphaba sighed "I know, I just wish that you would've gotten to know her instead father telling you stories about her. I mean REALLY know her like I did."

"I know." Nessa replied glooming and the two sisters hugged for a few moments.

"Do you want to see how Adrina's doing?" Nessa suggested just to get her sister's mind off about their mother.

"Sure."

Elphaba wheeled her sister to Galinda's bedroom where they find Galinda just finishing giving Adrina a manicure and pedicure.

"Mama, Aunt Nessa look what Auntie Galinda did to my nails!" Adrina held up her hands showing off her nails to her mother and aunt.

Elphaba sat next to her daughter and smiled "That's very nice sweetie." she said stroking her daughter's head "Did you say thank you?"

Adrina nodded "Uh-huh!"

"Doesn't she look precious?" Galinda squealed

"Yes, she does." Elphaba admitted


	8. Chapter 8

Elphaba kept waiting for a sign, a hint, any proof that her mother came back. Over the past few days she became hesitant, she was slowly losing her sanity. Oh how she became desperate for her answer most of the time she kept to herself.

Her family became worried about her they wanted to talk to her but she refused, she wanted nothing to do with them at the moment, she missed out on every activity that was happening especially if it involved her daughter.

"I'm really worried about her Sam." Galinda was sitting at the counter holding a mug full of coffee, talking to Samira and Nessa about Elphaba's situation "Me too, she's never been like this before it's so unlike her to miss out on things involving with Adrina." Nessa who was also holding a mug confessed about her sister. "We're all concerned about her." Samira said

Galinda expressed her concern "Last time I tried to talk to her she flat out yelled at me and slammed the door in my face." "Elphaba has gotten mad before but not like this." Nessa told Galinda."

Samira had to let this out "She needs to go to therapy that's the only way she can get help." Galinda looked at her in shock "But, there has to be another way!" Samira touched her hand "We tried everything, therapy is the last resort she needs to understand that Melena might not have come back."

Nessa nodded "We have no other choice Galinda, Elphaba needs help." Galinda sighed "Okay, I understand."

"Therapy?!" Fiyero couldn't believe what Galinda had just told him "Yes Fifi." Fiyero sunk back on the couch in the living room trying to take it all in. "Galinda there has to be another way!"

Galinda sadly shook her head "There is no other way, we tried everything Elphaba needs help, if we don't get her a therapist she lose it!" Fiyero furrowed his brow "It what?" Galinda groaned "Her sanity you dimwit!"

Fiyero sighed "Fine, if this is the only way we can help Fae then so be it." Galinda pulled Fiyero into a hug and stroked his hair they knew this was the only way to help Elphaba there was no other option left.


	9. Chapter 9

The therapist arrived the next morning, he and Elphaba began talking in the royal parlor to talk alone while the others decide to wait patiently with Adrina keeping them busy.

The therapist was sitting in a chair while Elphaba was laying on the couch. "Elphaba, your family told me that you think your mother came back as your daughter." Elphaba nodded the therapist continued to speak "What makes you think that?" "Well it all started a week ago when my daughter told me that she had a nightmare."

"A nightmare?"

"Yes, she said that she had a nightmare about dying in childbirth which sounded exactly how my mother died."

"Was it that one time?"

"No, FOUR she had the same dream FOUR times!"

"Four?"

"Mhmm"

"Did she have the same dream after four times?"

"She didn't tell me afterwards so I can only assume that she didn't. I tried to find proof that she is a reincarnation of my mother but with no luck."

"What do you mean no luck? Do you wish for Adrina to be a reincarnation of you mother? Do you want your mother to come back?"

Elphaba nodded hesitantly "You don't know what my childhood was like without her."

"What happened?"

"Well, after my mother died my father became neglectful, he wanted nothing to do with me all because of my green skin, he said that I was the reason that my mother died and I was scar for life. I never had any friends growing up for the exact same reason my green skin, and the closest ones I had as friends were animals I spent most of my time at my mother's grave and told her how my day was and how much I missed her I'd even stay there past midnight and my father wouldn't even ask me where I have been."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, and I'm sure that you are a much better parent than your father ever was."

"I sure am." Elphaba said proudly


	10. Chapter 10

Elphaba sat on the bed in the master bedroom thinking about her unhappy childhood and her mother's possible reincarnation. _Why won't I stop thinking about them?_ she thought _Why am I so hooked up on these two subjects? I also don't understand why I need a therapist for this_.

The more she thought about her childhood and Melena's possible reincarnation the more she grew dark, she became more obsessed with the reincarnation now she wanted her daughter to be the reincarnation of her mother but there was still no sign of it.

Not only did she became dark but also violent, her obsession became worst so bad that not even therapy was helping.

Everyone tried to talk some sense into her but she flat out screams at them even Adrina became scared of her. Adrina was scared of her own mother.

Elphaba was sitting in the dark mumbling to herself and was slowly turning insane. Now she avoids everyone completely even her own daughter. She decided to stay in a small bedroom at the end of the hall so that she won't be bothered.

The more Elphaba grew dark the more worried her family became the all want the old Elphaba back the one who was kind, caring, and social.

One day Galinda grew some courage and had the guts to go over to the end of the hall and talk to her best friend. She knocked on the door then opened it.

"Elphie?"

Elphaba didn't answer she was still sitting on the floor with her knees against her chest and arms wrapped around her legs.

"Elphie, I know this is hard for you to understand but.." she swallowed she just had to say it, it's for her (Elphaba) own good. I don't think Melena is coming back, people die every day. Reincarnation is extremely rare you have to face the fact that Adrina is not a reincarnation of your mother."

Now Elphaba was pissed she shot up and punched Galinda sending her to the floor. Galinda touched her right eye and it felt swollen her own best friend just gave her a black eye she felt tears stream down her face and darted out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Elphaba sank down on the bed pulling the covers over her head not wanting to think of anything at the moment not her childhood, not her mother, not her best friend's black eye nothing.

Adrina watched her godmother run away from the bedroom, carrying her plush rabbit she walked towards the bedroom door and knocked.

She opened the door and walked in "Mama?" she called out but her mother didn't answer "Mama?"

Elphaba clenched onto her hair and she finally lost it "GET OUUUT!"

Adrina ran away crying, now Elphaba really felt like a monster, she couldn't believed what she just did she screamed at her own daughter she got up and went to her daughter's bedroom.

Adrina was laying on the bedroom floor and was asleep Elphaba picked her up and tucked her in bed and placed her rabbit next to her.

Elphaba's voice was shaking "I'm sorry Adrina." she whispered was she leaned down softly kissing her daughter's forehead and left.


	11. Chapter 11

Adrina avoided talking to her mother for almost a week now, her mother tried to apologize to her but Adrina wouldn't let her.

Elphaba had felt her heart clench she knew what she did was wrong she has two problems now the reincarnation and Adrina wanting nothing to do with her.

One night Adrina had a nightmare and Elphaba rushed to her bedroom and sat on her bed "What's wrong Adrina?" Adrina didn't answer "Did you have a nightmare?" she still refused to answer "Was it the same dream again?" Adrina turned not wanting to face her mother.

Elphaba leaned forward trying to kiss Adrina's forehead but she kept pulling the covers over her head saying "No!" Elphaba eventually gave up and sadly walked away she sat on the couch outside Adrina's bedroom and started to cry.

Galinda saw her best friend and sat down next to her and consoled her, Elphaba told her what had happened and so she went into her goddaughter's bedroom.

Galinda sat on the bed "Adrina are you okay?" Adrina nodded "Did you have a nightmare?" she nodded again Galinda held out her arms and Adrina crawled into her lap for a cuddle while clutching onto her rabbit.

Galinda rocked her and sang her lullaby

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when you awake, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray,  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

Adrina fell asleep and Galinda tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

Galinda pulled Elphaba aside "Elphaba you need to understand that Adrina is not a reincarnation of Melena and that she's never coming back, we looked for all the signs and I mean ALL of them but there's no proof this shouldn't drive you into insanity. Melena is dead! I'm sorry Elphaba but that's the truth accept it!"

Galinda went into the her bedroom and Elphaba went into the master bedroom and laid on her bed for a while until she fell asleep

**Favorite parts? the song is Rue's Lullaby from The Hunger Games and I need a name for the plush rabbit **


	12. Chapter 12

Elphaba is having a really hard time accepting the fact that her mother is gone and that her daughter is not a reincarnation. She hasn't been acting violent or anything and hasn't gone insane at all but her daughter still refuses to talk to her.

Manek and Nessa were sitting in the family room playing cards when they noticed Elphaba walking by Nessa knew her sister she can defiantly tell that she still misses her mother and is trying really hard to accept it.

Nessa decided to talk to her sister "Manek I'm going to go talk to Elphaba."

Manek nodded "Go right ahead."

Nessa wheeled herself into the living room where Elphaba was sitting.

"Elphaba?"

"Nessa?"

"Are you okay?"

Elphaba shook her head

"Fabala I know that you miss our mother I do to even though I was just born when she died."

"I'm sorry Nessie it's just really hard for me and I really wanted Adrina to be a reincarnation of her."

"I know you did and I kind of did too a little bit, but you need to move on with your life you can't be so hooked up on our mother's death that happened 26 years ago."

Elphaba nodded her head "I know that."

"You also need to accept the fact that Adrina is not a reincarnation of our mother again you need to move on, I don't know our mother but I'm pretty sure she would want you to move on you have a family now, you have a very loving husband and daughter."

Elphaba was having tears stream down her face and Nessa pulled her in for a hug rubbing small circles on her back as Elphaba sobbed in Nessa's shoulder.

Elphaba sat up and Nessa wiped her tears away "Do you feel better now?" Elphaba nodded "Yes, thank you Nessie you're the best sister ever." Nessa smiled "You're welcome."


	13. Chapter 13

Elphaba is starting to feel better and accepting the fact that her mother didn't come back as Adrina, she was a lot more calm now and hasn't been acting violent.

One night Fiyero was standing talking to Galinda and Nessa while holding Adrina in his arms when Elphaba came along and Adrina was reaching out for her mother and Elphaba was hesitant as Fiyero handed Adrina to her "Are you sure?" Elphaba asked her daughter as Adrina snuggled against her and Elphaba gave a soft smile "Okay."

Elphaba carried Adrina to the master bedroom and laid on the bed peacefully until Adrina looked around hesitantly "Where's Rue?" Elphaba looked to her right side and found the grey floppy eared plush rabbit, she picked him up and gave him to Adrina "He's right here sweetie."

Adrina looked up at her mother "Mama?" "Yes sweetie?" "I forgive you." "Thank you sweetie." Adrina snuggled against her mother and Elphaba smiled wrapping her arms around Adrina nuzzling her hair and planting a soft kiss on the top of her head.

**That's the end and the name for the plush rabbit is Rue**


End file.
